This invention relates to an apparatus for enhancing the performance of an engine, especially an automobile engine. More particularly, this invention relates to an engine performance enhancing apparatus disposed near an automobile engine as on the reverse side of a hood or directly above an engine compartment and adapted to enhance the efficiency of combustion of the engine by virtue of an external action, improve the output of the engine, and suppress the occurrence of noxious substances in the exhaust gas.
Various studies and numerous proposals aimed at enhancing engine performance have been made to date, including inventions which are directed to improving fuel injection devices so as to lower the fuel consumption and effect ideal injection and combustion of fuel (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 47(1972)-5,862 and Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 49(1974)-47,922, for example) and inventions which are directed to improving air suction ducts and exhaust gas ducts in cylinder heads so as to impart a spiral flow to the incoming air (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 40(1965)-26,281 and Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 47(1972)-24,765, for example).
The studies made to date have been invariably aimed at attaining internal improvements directly relating to the engine such as improvements in the internal structure of engine and the fuel. The idea of improving the engine performance and suppressing the occurrence of noxious substances in the exhaust gas owing to an external action as conceived in the present invention has never been known to the art.
It has been held that the improvement of the engine performance and the suppression of the occurrence of noxious substances in the exhaust gas are not simultaneously fulfilled by the conventional technique originating in the point of view mentioned above. In the case of a diesel engine, for example, it suffices to increase the cylinder pressure for the purpose of decreasing the noxious substances (such as CO and NOx) and minute particles formed by the adsorption of hydrocarbons and lead sulfate on soot both occurring in the exhaust gas. The increased cylinder pressure, however, elevates the temperature of combustion, encourages the occurrence of nitrogen oxides, and spurs on the phenomenon of knocking. For the same purpose, there may be conceived a method which comprises incorporating a filter halfway in the length of the exhaust gas duct and stripping the exhaust gas of the minute particles having hydrocarbons and lead sulfate adsorbed on soot. This method, however, entails a problem in that the filter is destined to be clogged with the minute particles and the cost of an engine is increased.
The automobile manufacturers, therefore, have been spending enormous amounts of money and ample time in conducting studies on the problem of graphite and exhaust gas in engines, especially diesel engines. In spite of all of these efforts, the problem has not been fully solved yet. It is difficult to fulfill the improvement of the engine performance and the suppression of the occurrence of noxious substances in the exhaust gas at the same time by the conventional technique. This is because the internal improvements of engine such as the improvements in the internal structure of engine and the improvement in the fuel have reached their substantial limits.
This invention approaches the task of enhancing the engine performance and overcoming the urgent social problem of air pollution by the automobile exhaust gas from an angle totally different from that of the conventional technique.